Hibiki Tsurugi
Roleplay Information General Information- Name: Hibiki Tsurugi Nickname: Rawr Age: 18 Sex: Female Occupation: assassin, alchemist, exorcist Species: Neko, Human, and dragonic spirit (possessed) Orientation: Heterosexual Relationship: Single and Chaste Personal Information- Description: Hibiki appears to be laid-back and relaxed, as her appearance reflects on the entirety of herself. Her skin tone is pale, and is blemish free. She seems to exude a comfortable aura, sweetening tired eyes here and there, providing ease and unintentional eye candy to aesthetic bystanders, no matter how uncomfortable this really makes her. Her hair is smooth and neat, barely reaching down in neat position at shoulder-length; it holds a dark black hue, with a sheen that parallels moonlight. Her eyes are contemplative and wondering, always alert and often appearing calm at very wrong times. A brilliant shade of vermillion allows unsuspecting Alice’s to make haste, and stumble into her unique pools. Her demeanor is usually quieted, affecting her appearance greatly. She tends to come off as uncaring and apathetic, and comes off as a difficult person at first glance for she is unfortunately victim to first impressions. Her facial features add onto her visual grandeur, a soft curve place mid-face as her bridge, and a button of a nose perched at its base. Her eyebrows are tame, and somewhat thin, giving her expressionless face a look of constant concern. Her lips holds a soft gleam, rousing in the slightest way. Build: Below-average physique; slender but athletic Skin color: Pale Ears & Tail Color: Snow white Hair Style & Color: Hibiki's hair is black and kept at a neat shoulder-length. Her bangs can cover her eyes if she wishes it. Height: 145 cm Weight: ?? kg Personality: Hibiki is contemplative, phlegmatic, apathetic, quiet, and withdrawn. Usually having an unconcerned, apathetic expression adorning her face. (picture) She isn't exactly the social type either, frequently leaving conversations discontinued or refusing to speak unless spoken to first. Hibiki is a very straight-forward person with her notorious "straight-tongued" honesty. Having very sensitive senses, a simple thing like an unlit cigarette (smell) or a tap on a surface (hearing) would cause her to overreact. Combat Information- Style: Shinmeiryuu Exorcism Kenjutsu, Assassin's marksmanship techniques, alchemic transmutation, elemental manipulation (also part of alchemy) Equipment: Amaya ("Night Rain"; wakizashi) and Tsukiko ("Moon Child"; kodachi) anti-magic/demon blade combo, Tsumi no Hono ("Flames of Sin"; anti-magic/demon) and Ghin no Yoru ("Silver Night"; anti-magic/demon), vol. 10 of 11 Alchemist's Lexicon) Family Information (chatango) Mother: hikarichann109, fireemblemmia Father: ryuutsurugi Adopted Daughters: haunter, esime Sisters: miyukiluna*, xrinxkagaminex, sillyrawr Brothers: lenkagamineuchiha, ryuuseitsurugi Uncle: ravenzerox Backstory On May 10, 1992, a baby was born to a loving father named Ryuu Tsurugi and an unknown mother. The mother, being a full neko rubbed off some of her traits on this baby, who inherited her white neko tail and neko ears. This baby, a girl, was born with no physical disabilities like most babies out there, but there was one particular thing that unnerved her parents; she did not cry. Her mother, being "hip", decided to name this baby something unusual, something that would be quite ironic throughout the course of her life, and in that current situation. She was named Hibiki. ("Echo") '--> Age: Birth' The road beneath her feet was scorching hot and arid as usual today, but Hibiki soon became accustomed to this miserable feelings after 2 years of stalking this lonely road. The path was a crossroads between two towns and two villages, a common route that merchants would take, though this would be their obvious mistake. Rewinding backwards, Hibiki's mother died when she had barely turned the age of innocence (5); after that, her father was nowhere to be found. But, through the natural guidance of instinct, Hibiki found herself standing above this humane food chain with her superior senses and keen reflexes, or rather... right at the bottom of the social pyramid as a petty thief. Silence... calmness... a clear state of mind. Pounce, guerilla tactics, a makeshift sling, and another clean slice with her crudely made wooden shank, and the merchant ran off. Today was a good day, and the wagon was left behind. '--> Age: 1-7' In the city, Hibiki led a simple life, employed by a bartender that she had tried to mug... but was distracted by a bottle of milk. Occasionally, she would use her "tricks of the trade" to take an "extra tip" from customers while they were drunk, however she was often reprimanded for this. Though being a waitress, Hibiki had never really minded her manners, remaining her true self even during work. She was nicknamed "rawr" for her occasional silent grumbling. Although the waitress was quiet and reclusive, and the drinks were overpriced, this bar, the Miner's Coffin, was a hit through the town, having even noble customers from the castle to the north. One day, a year since her life in the city had begun, something happened that changed her life forever. The captain of the Royal Army, Viscount Germant von Zaberisk payed a visit to the bar one day, but he was not looking for a drink as he usual would be. The taxes of the bar hadn't been payed for a few months, and the tax collectors were becoming impatient. Hibiki scowled, hating the situation. With a glass of milk in hand and a pane of honey, she walked up to the captain and "tripped" on accident, completely spilling the sticky honey and milk all over the rough man's face. What happened next was obvious as she was confronted by the enraged captain. Ignoring his threats, Hibiki casually snatched his sword, playing with it. She was chased out of the bar by the fellow armed knights that had accompanied him. Though she was much faster obviously, her stamina could not keep up with her speed, much like a cheetah. A dead end, and she had no more choice. A small group had formed a semi-circle around the gap of the group of knights and Hibiki. The townspeople gossiped, the beligerent many cheering for the knights to beat up a little cat, while some more associated yelled protests. Among the crowd however, was a harsh looking man, a special traveler with a rifle strapped to his back. Having no choice, Hibiki went into a half crouch, awkwardly holding the large knight sword with both hands in a broken stance. A knight came at her, swinging with all his might and Hibiki sidestepped, rushing at him with all the power in her body which knocked him backwards in a spray of blood. He screamed in pain and several knights, somewhat hesistant, stepped towards her. A high jump, a kick, a backstep, a front flip, many sword swings, and most of the knights were defeated. Panting in exhaustion, Germant found an opportunity, looming above Hibiki and grabbing a sword from one of the fallen bodies of his men. Hibiki cowered in place, unable to react fast enough to defend herself. The sound of gunshot, a fountain of blood and the falling of a large man without even an "ugh"; the man from the crowd stood, delicate aiming position with the barrel of the gun exactly traced at the man's drilled head. The crowd ran away, frightened, and Hibiki ran back, stepping backwards and cowering against the dead end wall. "Don't be afraid." the man said, and Hibiki believed him. Hiding away from the scene they had caused, the pair ran out of the town in stealth from the lynching mob. "To the village." he suddenly said. Hibiki had nothing to say in response, but simply pointed in the direction of the rows of unorganized, small huts in the distance. "No no child, not that one." he smiled goofily. Hibiki stared, still continuing her standard pace following him. After some time, the two walked past the village, and through a forest. "This is called the Mystic Forest... the Mystic Blue River rips right through the middle. Hold on to my hand, these forests will get you lost if you do not know how to avoid the traps. Remember that." Hibiki wanted to ask his reasoning, but she remained silent. Past the forest, the smell of sea salts flooded the air, creating a tranquil atmosphere through the surrounding plains. In the distance, a new foundation was spotted. Hibiki finally said, "That village?" '--> Age: 8-9' Through the next 6 years, Hibiki casually lived her life in this secret headquarters called Mujun Rasen ("Paradox Paradigm"). Mujun Rasen was a hidden village heard only through rumors situated near the coastline next to a sea, the End of Mortality, which was infamous for being a ship graveyard. This village was hidden for a reason, it being the training place of assassins, the haven for rouges, the sanctuary of criminals, "a jury of his piers." The man from earlier, Rothsbern, was respected in the village as the chief and having achieved the ultimate rank of Cross Assassin, one that has devoted themselves to God and receives his blessings while defeating their enemies for purity purposes. Rothsbern Groß, the Sinless Step. It was routine, and Hibiki aced all her courses required from her to stay in the village. Though she was associated with many sources and had several "friends", her enemies numbered many more. Expectations were great of her, and she was soon worthy of being dubbed, Stalker, Hibiki recited her teachings again to Rothsbern, "The love of pursuit and the thrill of the chase is personified in the elusive Stalker... Those targeted by a Stalker had best give up all hope of escape. Those that wish to capture a Stalker should simply accept defeat. Undetectable and uncapturable, Stalkers specialize in spying, harassing, chasing and shaking off enemies... Am I done yet?" '--> Age: 10-15' is unknown to others. --> Age: 16''' Brief --> Hibiki is reunited with her father, Ryuu. She meets Sophia and Miyuki (Miku), her step-sisters, but she becomes immediately protective of them. She also meets... several mothers. Hibiki continues to develop her skills especially with her marksmanship. Several feelings of distance, depression, and other cynical pessimism occurs. '--> Age: 17' Current --> 'and occurences will undergo development as they actually happen. '--> Age:18 Significant Links http://www.playlist.com/playlist/16691022347/standalone http://chatango.com/fpix?rawred